bionicle hahli barakki
by GC8
Summary: After hahli's battle with mantax she finds herself being captured by the barakki, and if that wasn't bad enough she soon finds herself mutated into one and it turns out she's slightly unstable meaning if any other barakki give's her their DNA her new aquatic attributes mutant to match theirs. And the barakki take advanted of this and start mating with her to change her. This is M


Mantax sat in the barakki's base for a hour ago he was knocked out by a riptide, while underwater.

He later found out that it was because the toa of water actually had control over the mutagenic protodermis that they were in. "if I could 'convince' her to join us then those other toa wouldn't stand a chance." mantax thought until he was snapped out of it by kalma.

"hey mantax, you look like you're thinking about something, a thing that non of us have actually seen you do, so spill it." he said as all the barakki were staring at him.

"I was thinking about that toa of water, she managed to make a riptide while underwater, I was just thinking that if we could convince her to join us, we could get a win out of this." he said as the other barakki looked at each other and agreed.

"we will need to find a way to convince her." carapar said as they started to brainstorm ideas.

"we could try to turn her into one of us." calma said. "how would we do that? She's already mutated." ehlek said as they all thought about it until calma spoke up.

"I can make something to change that, but even if I can make it we will still need to get her." kalma said as takatox spoke up grinning. "let me guess, hypnosis eyes?" ehlek said before takadox could say what he wanted.

"good, carapar and mantax go with takadox and go bring her here. I'll be making what we need." kalma said as they nodded and swam off.

"Ok jaller, now what?" hahli asked. "we need to find that mask, if we don't then everything we've done and everyone's sacrifices will be for nothing." he said before they split up again.

" _Ok hahli focus. Where could the mask be, the barakki don't have it, and neither do the matoran, so who could have it_ _, dammit this would be so much easier if I could get rid of this feeling that I'm being_ _watched-_ " she said but was cut off when something rose out of the dirt and rammed into her." w-what the karzani was that-" she said trying to look at it but her vision was blurry and she felt weak all of a sudden. Then she felt something grab her by her waist and slammed her onto the ground. She groaned in pain as she was lifted up with her arms out stretched besides her and her head lifted up. "well hello there toa." someone said as her eyesight was still clearing up

"let me guess, barakki?" she said as her eyesight cleared up and she saw takadox right in front of her. "hello toa, it's your friends the barakki, now wouldn't you like to come back to our base with us hmm?" he said as she nodded falling under his hypnosis. "good, now mantax, go ahead and tell calma that we got her." takadox said. As mantax swam away.

"Ok kalma here she is" carapar said throwing the still limp toa of water in front of him. "alright, now put her on the table and remove all her armor, we will still need her to be in best condition." he said as the other 4 barakki removed her armor with ehlek pausing after removing her breastplate and was suprised when he saw she had bio organic breasts.

"ehlek stop staring you eel." pridak said whacking him to the wall.

"everyone, if this works then we will have the advantage." kalma said grabbing a squid and putting something in its mouth and then sticking it on hahli's neck and removed it after a few seconds.

"and now we wait." he said as all six barakki stared at her until she started to twitch and then started to scream in pain as her body started to change.

First her legs started coming together into a fish tail. Then a fin came out of her back followed by her hands started to get webs between her fingers and then the tubes started to go into her neck and turn into gills. "looks like it worked, though I would've preferred if she was a shark." pridak said "or an eel." ehlek said.

"either way, barakki hahli, rise." calma said as she just groaned and opened her eyes.

"what?" she asked looking around andand saw the barakki. "ugh, barakki what do you want." she said sitting up or rather trying to but stopped after almost falling over and screamed when she saw her legs were gone.

"what did you do to me?" she said looking at her body and then covered herself up after seeing that her armor was gone.

"calm down hahli, you are one of us now, you got injured by those toa and we fixed you, and also made you look like us." takadox said looking into her eyes and hypnotized her. "o-oh, OK then thanks." she said calming down.

"barakki, this is the day that we reclaim our kingdoms, onwards!" kalma declaired


End file.
